1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vibration dampener and, more particularly, to a vibration dampener for a bicycle steering mechanism and to the methods of using and installing such dampeners.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Today a rider can select from a variety of bicycles to suit individual needs. For example, there are mountain bikes for rough terrain, BMX(copyright) bikes for trick rides, and 10-speed bikes for road riding. Furthermore, there have been numerous advances in bicycle technology. For instance, bikes are now lighter but stronger. However, one area that still needs improvement is the steering mechanism of a bicycle. For example, when a mountain bike is ridden over rough terrain, the steering mechanism tends to rattle so that the rider has a difficult time controlling the bike. Further, when a bike is ridden at high speeds down a hill, on a paved road, the steering may be less stable and thus susceptible to being thrown off course by pebbles, rocks, and the like due to the speed of the bike. Foreseeably, loss of control may occur which may ultimately lead to a rider falling off of the bike and an injury occurring.
There have been some attempts to control the steering of the bicycle, but with many shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 582,279 issued to Gold is directed to a bicycle controller. This patent discloses a bicycle controller that is attached to the upper tubular member of the bicycle frame. One of the problems with this bicycle controller is that it is placed on the bicycles so that a rider""s knee may catch onto the sharp objects of the controller and cut the knee. Further, to install the bicycle controller, numerous holes must be drilled into the handlebar and the upper frame of the bicycle, thereby weakening the integrity of the bicycle frame. Moreover, a number of bicycles today do not have an upper frame, i.e., many bicycles no longer utilize traditional triangular body frames. Rather, a single lower diagonal frame is used to couple the front wheel to the pedal of the bicycle. Thus, the bicycle controller disclosed by Gold could not be installed in bicycles, which do not include an upper frame.
Another attempt is U.S. Pat. No. 576,566 issued to Foehl directed to a straightening attachment for bicycles. Here, when the spring X causes a nose U to engage with a notch S on the yoke D, the front wheel substantially aligns with the back wheel so that the bike will travel in a straight direction. However, the nose can be readily disengaged when a rider turns the fork. Thus, there is no dampening effect by the nose U on the yoke D.
A further attempt is U.S. Pat. No. 940,783 issued to Buckland directed to an equalizing attachment for bicycles. This patent discloses an arc shaped device containing an arc shaped rod 20 around which a spring 22 is attached. The device is designed to attach to any vehicle that has a rotary steering member 1 and the device attaches to the rotating steering member 1. The spring 22 is stationary but the rod 20 rotates in the same direction and along with the steering member 1. As the rod 20 rotates along with the steering member 1, the spring 22 is compressed by the wide end 19 of the rod 20. The resistance from the compressed spring 20 causes the steering member 1 to return to its original position, which is the position at which the spring is completely uncompressed. The purpose of this device is to keep the steering member 1, at a position to maintain the vehicle on a straight course. This device does not assist in maintaining the steady course of a vehicle in any direction. It is limited to assisting in returning the steering member to its original position only.
An attempt similar to Buckland, in concept, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,740 issued to Hopey. Hopey discloses a steering damper for vehicles such as bicycles which uses fluid pressure contained within the steering tube of the vehicle to assist the driver in maintaining a straight course. Like Buckland, the goal of the patent is to assist the driver in returning the steering mechanism of the vehicle to the original, straight position. As the steering tube is rotated away from the original, straight position, fluid within the device is displaced from one compartment to another. This displacement of fluid creates pressure in the steering tube such that the pressure is relieved only by returning the steering tube to the original, straight position. Thus, as with Buckland, Hopey does not teach a device for dampening the steering mechanism of the bike from vibration and wobbling while maintaining a steady course in any position.
Another attempt to provide control to the steering mechanism of a vehicle is U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,457 issued to Johnson. This patent discloses a locking nut 62 which is coupled to a sleeve 50 which is mounted to the steering tube 16. The locking nut 62, when tightened, applies pre-load to two sets of bearings 21 upon which the steering mechanism of the vehicle rotates. Increased pre-load to the bearings causes the steering mechanism of the vehicle to become more rigid. This patent only teaches a method for providing more rigidity to the steering mechanism of the vehicle through a device which is attached directly to the steering mechanism of the vehicle. It does not teach a method for dampening vibration and/or wobbling of the steering mechanism.
With the shortcomings discussed above, there is still a need for a dampening mechanism that is out of the way of a rider which may be installed on most bikes, if not all, to dampen the vibration and wobbling of the steering mechanism so that a rider can have better control of the steering at all times to prevent accidents and make the ride more enjoyable.
A general objective of the present invention is to stabilize a bicycle handlebar by reducing vibration and wobbling. That is, when bicycles are ridden in rough terrain or at high speeds, the handlebars of a bicycle tend to wobble or vibrate such that it is difficult for a rider to control the bike. However, with the present invention, much of the vibration and wobbling may be absorbed, thereby stabilizing the handlebars so that a rider can easily control the bike and provide a safer ride.
Another objective of the present invention is being able to couple the present invention to most, if not all, bikes manufactured today.
Yet another objective is to couple the present invention to a bicycle so that it is out of the way of the rider""s legs for convenience and comfort.
A further object is to provide a dampener that is adjustable so that the dampening effect may be adjusted.
Still another objective is to provide an expander to easily and economically install a dampener to a steering tube of a cycle.
An additional objective is to provide a dampener that is strong, yet light weight.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, these and other objectives are accomplished by providing an adapter coupled to the fork of the bike and an arc-shaped rod (xe2x80x9carcuate rodxe2x80x9d) attached to the adapter. The arcuate rod extends through a cartridge that is adapted to couple to the lower frame of the bicycle. Within the cartridge is a damping material that is between a cap with and an adjustable nut, each with a hole to allow the arcuate rod to pass therethrough. As the adjustable nut is tightened, the friction between the dampening material and the arcuate rod increases to increase the dampening affect on the rod. Furthermore, the cartridge is contained in a cartridge holder which is coupled to a frame holder, and the frame holder is coupled to the bike. The cartridge holder is coupled to the frame holder by a dowel pin which passes through both the cartridge holder and the frame holder, such that the cartridge holder can adjust to any play in the arcuate rod, while providing added support and stability via its coupling to the frame holder.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the above objectives are accomplished by providing a cartridge having a passage and having a dampening material located within the passage, the dampening material having an axial length and having an opening along its axial length, the cartridge being adapted to be coupled to the lowermost frame of the cycle; and an arcuate rod being adapted to couple to the fork of the cycle, the cartridge being adapted to allow the rod to run through the openings of the dampening material within the cartridge, wherein the dampening material is capable of being adjusted to provide variable resistance to the arcuate rod as the rod runs through the openings of the dampening material.
The method of accomplishing the present invention may also be accomplished by providing an arcuate rod coupled to the fork of a bicycle, a dampener with an adjustable nut and a passage, the arcuate rod running through the passage, wherein within the dampener is a dampening material resisting the movement of the arcuate rod running through the passage of the dampener; adjusting the adjustable nut to compress the dampening material to provide a desired level of friction between the dampening material and the arcuate rod; and coupling the dampener to the lowermost frame of the bicycle.
Yet another apparatus for accomplishing the present invention may be done by providing an expander having a bore; a driver adapted to engage into the bore of the expander between first and second positions; and the expander coupled to a bicycle dampening steering apparatus and adapted to protrude into a bicycle steering tube in the first position of the driver; wherein in the second position of the driver the expander expands to engage with the bicycle steering tube to couple the bicycle dampening steering apparatus to the bicycle steering tube.
In another alternative embodiment, in order to further the objective of the present invention of having a stronger dampener, the frame holder may be rigid and the cartridge holder may be positioned between two long flanges that extend out from the frame holder, and the cartridge holder may be joined to the frame holder by a dowel pin. Further, the opening in the cartridge holder where the dowel-pin is inserted may be elongated to allow the cartridge holder to move up and down and/or slide backwards and forwards to accommodate and compliment the movements of the fork of the bicycle. While the frame holder and cartridge holder are designed with the objective of strengthening those parts, the design details are intended to lighten the weight of those component parts in the following manner. The frame holder has substantially a triangular shaped cut out section on each side of the portion that is intended to couple to the frame of the bicycle to reduce unnecessary weight for that component. Likewise, the cartridge holder has an elongated cut out section on the top and bottom walls of the cartridge holder, above and below the elongated side openings through which the dowel-pin is inserted. These cut out sections in the cartridge holder are also intended to reduce the weight of that component.
To accomplish the objective of minimizing size, weight and complexity of the cartridge while maintaining strength and performance, the number of component parts of the cartridge may be minimized to two (2) elements and the size and design are such that the cartridge itself need not be curved to accommodate the curved arcuate rod which passes through it.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.